Spiel-Updates
__TOC__ Version 35.89 - 25. Juni 2018 - "Sommer Update: Neue Operation "Doppelte Gefahr" mit 2 Kernen! 600px|link= ---- NEUES UPDATE! * Neue Operation: „Doppelte Gefahr“ – mit ihren Doppelkraftkern-Karten ist sie die bisher anspruchsvollste Einsatzkommando-Operation im Spiel! * Neue Heldenlevel für Dr. Kavan und Sgt. Brick! * Zahlreiche Fehlerbehebungen und Verbesserungen Version 34.151 - 27. März 2018 - "März Update: Monatlicher Megakrebs und neue Prototypen!" 400px|link= ---- DER MEGAKREBS KEHRT ZURÜCK *Dr. Ts berüchtigter Krustentier-Koloss kehrt als monatliche Herausforderung zurück! Jeden Monat kannst du aufs Neue gegen den mächtigen Megakrebs antreten, um exklusive Belohnungen zu verdienen und die Rangliste zu erklimmen! NEUE PROTOTYP-ABWEHRANLAGEN *Im Waffenlabor stehen fünf neue Prototyp-Abwehranlagen bereit! NEUE STAMMESBONI *Es wurden 13 neue Boni zu den Stammesregionen hinzugefügt! Hinweis!: Am 17. April gab es ein zusätzliches Update, welches sämtliche bekannte Bugs aus der neuen Version behoben hat. Eine vollständige Liste aller Bugfixes gibt es hier: https://forum.supercell.com/showthread.php/1714623-Boom-Beach-Fixes-Improvements-Update-April-2018 (auf englisch) Version 33.110 - 18 Dezember 2017 - "Weihnachts Update: Weihnachtsbaum, Schnee und Kryobomben" 600px|link= ---- Dieses Update bringt dich in Weihnachtsstimmung! NEU * Frohe Boom-Weihnachten! Auf Spielerbasen hat es geschneit und alle Kommandanten, die sich während der Festzeit einloggen, bekommen einen besonderen Weihnachtsbaum. * Prototruppen! Baupläne für neue experimentelle Panzer sind nun bei der Händlerin erhältlich. * Neue zeitlich begrenzte Kanonenboot-Fähigkeit: die Kryobombe! * Dem Archipel wurden mehr Basen aus dem Schwarze-Garde-Basiseditor hinzugefügt. Version 32.78 - 9. Oktober 2017 - "Oktober Update: Neuer Held, neue NPC Basen" 400px|link= ---- NEU * Private Bullit: Der neueste Held in Boom Beach! Am liebsten schlägt er zu, schreckt aber auch nicht davor zurück, Gegnern zu nahe zu treten! * Über 100 neue Basiseditor-Basen haben es ins Archipel geschafft! FEHLERBEHEBUNGEN * Wir haben Sgt. Brick in einem kleinen Gespräch daran erinnert, dass selbst sie sich an Befehle halten muss. Sie folgt nun Leuchtraketen. Version 31.132 - 14. Juni 2017 - "Juni Update: Stämme, neuer Held, Basiseditor" 600px|link= ---- NEU: * Neuer Held: Dr. Kavan, der fröhliche Stammesheiler ist da. Er kann Kristall-Miniroboter und Eisschilde erzeugen, sowie zweite Chancen gewähren! * Schwarze-Garde-Basiseditor: Mit Hammermans neuester Kreation kannst du Basen für die Schwarze Garde bauen und sie in Echtzeit testen! * Stämme: Ab HQ 20 kannst du Stammessektoren unterstützen und dir dadurch neue Boni sichern! * Unendliche Reserven: Dieses monatliche Abonnement ermöglicht es dir, Truppen ohne Wartezeiten auszubilden! SPIELBALANCE: * Maschinengewehre haben jetzt einen kleinen toten Winkel * Sgt. Brick: Angriffsschaden erhöht. Die Schadensverringerung von Eiserner Wille wächst nun korrekt mit dem Level. * Cpt. Everspark: Angrifsschaden erhöht. Sprengladungen verursachen nun mehr Schaden und haben Flächenwirkung. ÄNDERUNGEN: * Offiziere können nun Nachrichten im Chat des Einsatzkommandos ausblenden. * Notrufsignale für nicht freigeschaltete Helden hinzugefügt. FEHLERBEHEBUNGEN: * Benachrichtigungen für die Händlerin * Das Belohnungsmenü der Händlerin hängt sich nicht mehr von Zeit zu Zeit auf, nachdem 5 Belohnungen eingesammelt wurden. * Heldenextras werden nun parallel zum Level des Helden verbessert. Version 30.125 - 6. April 2017 - "April Update: Das Fix-Update" 600px|link= ---- NEU: * Informationen werden nun vom Tagesbelohnungen-Schiff überreicht FEHLERBEHEBUNGEN: * Ein Fehler bei der Zielerfassung von Abwehranlagen, bei dem ein einzelnes Ziel angegriffen und Ablenkungen ignoriert wurden * Bug der Händlerin, durch den Fähigkeiten nicht verbessert werden konnten * Grafik der Level 22 Landungsboote * Verbündete Basen haben keine unsichtbare Heldenhütte mehr * Korrigierte Infos und Grafik im Arsenal Version 30.104 - 20. März 2017 - "März Update: Das Helden Update" 600px|link= NEU: * Sgt. Brick und Cpt. Everspark helfen dir, die Schwarze Garde zu besiegen. * Eine mysteriöse Händlerin erscheint an Wochenenden, um mit dir Ressourcen zu tauschen. * Neue Ressourcen und Belohnungen zum Verbessern von Helden VERBESSERUNGEN: * Maschinengewehr nun effektiver * Zweite Prototyp-Abwehranlage ab Waffenlabor Level 3 verfügbar * Dritte Prototyp-Abwehranlage ab Waffenlabor Level 5 verfügbar Version 28.91 - 10. November 2016 - "November Update: Das Imitationsspiel und neue Operation" 600px|link= NEUE FUNKTIONEN NEU! *Neue Operation: Himmelfahrtskommando *Neues Ereignis im Zyklus des Bösen: Imitationsspiel *Neue Layouts für Gearheart-Basen VERBESSERUNGEN *Voraussetzungen für HQ-Verbesserungen auf Level 6–8 *Sich zurückziehende Miniroboter explodieren nicht mehr *Reichweite von Abwehranlagen wird jetzt in Wiederholungen angezeigt *Verbesserung der Basis-Layouts *Verbesserung von Freundschaftskämpfen Version 27.85 - 7. September 2016 - "September Update: Die Feuertonne und der Greifer" 600px|link= NEUE SACHEN * Prototyp-Waffe: Die Feuertonne! Ein versteckter, brandgefährlicher Flammenwerfer. * Prrototyp-Waffe: Der Greifer! Eine raffinierte Vorrichtung, die Truppen aus großer Distanz schnappt und näher heran zieht. VERBESSERUNGEN * Kryonierinnen gruppieren sich jetzt besser. * Die Kanone des Verderbens verursacht nun Flächenschaden in einem kleinen Radius. * Laserstrahler teilen auf Level II und III mehr Schaden aus. * "Wieder einladen"-Schaltfläche im Einsatzkommando-Menü hinzugefügt * Verbesserte Gegnersuche * Waffenlabor-Kosten auf allen Leveln verringert FEHLERBEHEBUNGEN * Miniroboter lösen nun korrekt Minen aus. Version 26.146 - 6. Juni 2016 - "Juni-Update: Kryonierin, Freundschaftsspiele und Truppenaufstellungen" 600px|link= NEUERUNGEN! * Die Kryonierin ist eine brandneue Truppeneinheit. Sie schießt mit einem Strahl, der die gegnerische Abwehr gefriert und verlangsamt! * Freundschaftskämpfe ermöglichen dir, dein Einsatzkommando herauszufordern, deine Basis anzugreifen. * Neue Ränge und mehr Belohnungen in den höchsten Siegespunkt-Leveln. * Truppenkonfigurationen ermöglichen dir, deine Lieblings-Truppenkombinationen zu speichern und leicht zu wechseln. VERBESSERUNGEN * Die Vorratskiste vergibt fortan immer ein Fragment, eine Scherbe oder einen Kristall. * Der Abkling-Timer der Vorratskiste beginnt, wenn du sie einsammelst, und währt 20 Stunden. * Fragmente können jetzt massenweise in Scherben umgewandelt werden. Version 25.176 - 22. März 2016 - "Fehlerbehebungen" Neue Funktionen aus Version 25.176 *Viele Fehlerbehebungen! Version 25.148 - 14. März 2016 "HQ-Level 22, Statuen-Lager, Ränge und Belohnungstruhe!" link=|600px NEUERUNGEN * Hauptquartier, Level 22! * Neue Verbesserungen für Gebäude und Truppen * Neues Statuenlager zur Aufbewahrung von Statuen * Steige Ränge auf! Verdiene Siegespunkte, um bessere Tagesbelohnungen zu erhalten * Erziele Siegespunkte und erhalte täglich eine Vorratskiste! VERBESSERUNGEN * MASSENWEISE neue, verbesserte Grafiken! * MASSENWEISE Fehlerbehebungen! * Basis-Notizen * Verbesserung der Einsatzkommando-Suche * Kurze Verzögerung vor Kampfende bei ungenutzten Kanonenboot-Fähigkeiten ANPASSUNGEN DER SPIELBALANCE * Beim Gearheart-Ereignis sind jetzt 5 statt 3 Angriffe möglich * Beim Hammerman-Ereignis gibt es jetzt Informationen * HQ-Level-Anforderung angepasst Version 24.170 - 21. Dezember 2015 "Basisnotizen und Fehlerbehebungen" link=|600px Ein optionales Update (Version 24.170) ist verfügbar, welches folgende Probleme beheben soll: *Die Basis-Notizen sind wieder da. *Bei dem Versuch, Kanonenboot-Energie außerhalb des Spielbereichs einzusetzen, erscheint wieder die Meldung „ungültiger Zielort“. *Animationen für den Gewinn eines Ereignisses werden nicht mehr vorzeitig gestartet. Version 24.149 - 15. Dezember 2015 "Das letzte Schalentier" 600px|link= Kommandanten! Wir arbeiten an etwas Tollem für Januar, aber bis dahin haben wir ein kleines Update für die Einsatzkommandos: * 10 neue Layouts für die Kraftbasen * Mehrere grafische Updates für Schatzkammer-Level * Sabotieren kann auch Schildgeneratoren und Schadensverstärker ins Ziel nehmen * Viele Fehlerbehebungen! Version 23.173.1 - 30. November 2015 "Befreie Inseln. Rette Leben." (nur für iOS) Boom Beach unterstützt (PRODUCT) RED im Kampf für eine AIDS-FREIE GENERATION. Du kannst dich daran beteiligen, indem du die (Juwelenhaufen)RED im Laden kaufst. 100 % des Erlöses werden für (RED)s Kampf gegen AIDS eingesetzt. Dieses Werbeangebot endet am 4. Dezember um 18 Uhr OEZ (Zeitzone von Helsinki). Version 23.141 - 21. Oktober 2015 "Königreich der Kristall-Muschelschale" 600px|link= NEUE SACHEN *Hauptquartier-Level 21 *Ab Arsenal-Level 21 gibt es neue Verbesserungen für Truppen und Kanonenboot-Fähigkeiten. *Verbessere die Widerstandsfähigkeit deines Hauptquartiers mit einem neuen Abwehrprototypen: dem Schildgenerator. *Mache feindliche Truppen mit der neuen Schockmine handlungsunfähig. *Mehr Errungenschaften *Muscheln FÜR EINSATZKOMMANDOS * Der Vize-Anführer kann jetzt zur Unterstützung auch Befehle erteilen. * Vize-Anführer haben beinahe ebenso viele Befugnisse wie Anführer. Nur die folgenden Dinge können sie nicht tun: *Sie können weder den Anführer noch Vize-Anführer degradieren oder hinauswerfen. *Sie können niemanden zum Anführer befördern. *Die Informationskosten für kleinere Einsatzkommandos verringern sich. *Neue Kraftbasen-Layouts * Du siehst leichter, wer an Angriffen während einer Operation teilnimmt. * Die Änderungen an der Beschreibung für das Einsatzkommando sind im Chat sichtbar. * Anführer, Vize-Anführer und Offiziere sind im Chat durch farbige Namen hervorgehoben. *Auf Kraftbasen erscheinen nun Prototyp-Abwehrwaffen. VERBESSERUNGEN: *Das Ereignis „Hammerman auf der Jagd“ wurde überarbeitet und enthält jetzt 7 Phasen. *Er weiß jetzt außerdem, wie man Kanonenboot-Fähigkeiten einsetzt ... *Du kannst deine Landungsboote bequem vom Kartenbildschirm aus verstärken. *Du kannst die Landungsboot-Truppen ändern, ohne zuerst die derzeit verstärkenden Truppen abzubrechen. *Mithilfe der praktischen neuen Schaltfläche „Mehr“ kannst du weitere empfohlene Einsatzkommandos abrufen. *Es gibt einen neuen Effekt, der darauf hindeutet, dass eine Prototyp-Abwehrwaffe demnächst abläuft. *Das Arsenal ist jetzt animiert, wenn eine Verbesserung läuft. *Der #-Tag des Spielers wird beim Angriff deaktiviert. *Wenn du mindestens einen Kraftstein-Kristall erhältst, ertönt ein epischer Gewinnersound. *Es gibt neue Tipps auf dem Ladebildschirm. *Popover werden jetzt geschlossen, wenn du ein weiteres Mal auf die Schaltfläche tippst, die das Popover geöffnet hat. *Im Bewegungslog wird jetzt der Name des Angreifers vermerkt. *Neue und verbesserte Grafiken *Zahlreiche Fehlerbehebungen ERNEUTE ANPASSUNG DER PROTOTYPEN *Die Prototyp-Abwehrwaffen halten jetzt 7 Tage anstatt 12 Tage. *Bei „Hammerman auf der Jagd“ gibt es mehr Prototypmodule. *„???“-Tauchstellen enthalten manchmal Prototypmodule. * Die Schadensverstärker wurden verbessert, sodass sie jetzt einen größeren Wirkungskreis und mehr Trefferpunkte besitzen. *Die Verteilung der Modulkosten wurde unter Berücksichtigung des Schildgenerators überarbeitet. *Prototypwaffen auf Level 1 kosten jetzt insgesamt 2 Module mehr. *Prototypwaffen auf Level 3 kosten jetzt insgesamt 6 Module weniger. *Die Kanone des Verderbens schießt jetzt auf allen Leveln alle 5 Sekunden (vorher: 5 Sekunden, 4 Sekunden, 3 Sekunden) und der Schaden pro Schuss wurde für die Level 2 und 3 deutlich erhöht. ENTFERNT * Die Möglichkeit, Layouts für Ressourcenbasen zu speichern/laden (diese Funktion wurde im letzten Update versehentlich beibehalten). Version 22.70 - 25. Juni 2015 "Fehlerbehebungen" Fehlerbehebungen *Fehlender U-Boot-Timer *Absturz beim Kicken eines Spielers aus deinem Einsatzkommando *Das Speichern von Ressourcenbasen-Layouts wurde entfernt (diese Funktion war nicht für Ressourcenbasen gedacht) Version 22.59.1 - 24. Juni 2015 "Schildkröten-Jäger des verlorenen Archipels" 600px|link= NEUE SACHEN * Speichere mehrere Basis-Layouts. * Teile Wiederholungen von Gefechten mit deinem Einsatzkommando. * Seestern VERBESSERUNGEN * VIELE neue Grafiken für Gebäudeverbesserungen! * VIELE Fehlerbehebungen! * Miniroboter folgen Leuchtraketen nicht mehr und erhalten keine Sanitäter-/Medikit-Heilung oder Statuenboni. * Mehr Belohnungsgrenzen ab 2 Ausrüstungen beim Gearheart-Ereignis ANPASSUNGEN DER SPIELBALANCE * Mehr Ressourcenbelohnungen beim Gearheart-Ereignis * Mehr Belohnungen beim Ereignis „Hammerman auf der Jagd“ bei höheren SP * Dr.-Terror-Ereignis jetzt schwieriger * Weniger Schildkröten und Krebse Version 21.167 - 11. Mai 2015 "Stabilitäts-Update" (nur für Android) Fehlerbehebungen * Textfehler wurden behoben * Andere Fehlerbehebungen Version 21.166 - 11. Mai 2015 "Defektes Stabilitäts-Update" (nur für Android) Fehlerbehebungen * Textfehler wurden behoben * Andere Fehlerbehebungen Version 21.147.1 - 6. Mai 2015 "Der Tempel der Todeskanonen" 600px|link= EREIGNISSE * Ein neuer Feind nähert sich: Colonel Gearheart! Reiße ihre Kriegsfabriken nieder und suche nach Prototypmodulen. * Hammerman greift DICH an ... * Jetzt gibt es tägliche Ereignisse! NEUE SACHEN * Waffenlabor für Prototypen * Baue experimentelle und instabile Prototyp-Abwehranlagen. * Neue Kanonenboot-Fähigkeit: Viecher sorgen für Ablenkung und Zerstörung. * Zwei neue superschwierige Operationen VERBESSERUNGEN * Im Bewegungslog kannst du dir Wiederholungen deiner Angriffe ansehen. * Gebäude können jetzt Plätze tauschen, damit du deine Basis leichter umorganisieren kannst. * Ziehe deine Landungsboote und lege sie ab, um ihre Positionen zu wechseln. * Sieh dir die Operationsstatistik deines Einsatzkommandos an. * Einmaliger Spielernamenwechsel * Sprachunterstützung für Arabisch Version 20.45.1 (5. Februar 2015) 600px|link= Neue Truppeneinheit *Der Abfackler ist eine massive gepanzerte Einheit, die alles in Sichtweite verbrennt. Neue Sachen *Neue Tiere und weibliche Dorfbewohner auf deiner Insel *Kraftbasis: Neues taktisches Notizensystem für Einsatzkommandos *Informationen zu den Statuen deiner Angreifer *Neue Layouts für die Kraftbasis Verbesserungen *Der Grenadier wirft jetzt schneller und weiter. *Statuenschübe werden während der Wartung automatisch pausiert. *Kanonen, Boom-Kanonen und Boom-Minen verursachen an Panzern nicht mehr doppelten Schaden. *Panzereinheiten: höherer Schaden und schnellere Ausbildung, dafür weniger TP *Reduzierter Sabotagepreis Feedback von Spielern *Offiziere können nur alle 20 Minuten ein Mitglied aus dem Einsatzkommando werfen. *Verbesserte Farben bei Landungsbooten Version 19.56.1 600px|link= Neue Truppeneinheit *Der Grenadier! Eine starke Fernkampfeinheit für Flächenschaden. (erhältlich ab HQ 16) Sabotage *Nutze Informationen, um bei Einsatzkommando-Operationen Abwehranlagen zu zerstören. Dr. Terror *Terrorstatuen am Mittwoch sind jetzt schwächer. Radar *Auf dem Radar-Infobildschirm erfährst du Details zu neuen Invasionen. Verbesserungen *Besuche die Basen von anderen Einsatzkommando-Mitgliedern vom Chat aus. Außerdem gibt es neue NPC-Level und Kraftbasen, aufregende Soundeffekte bei Siegen und jede Menge neue Grafik! Neues Spielzeug *Es gibt eine Reihe neuer Level zu den Kraft- und Schwarze Garde Basen Gameplay-Verbesserungen *Weitere einheitliche Invasionen *Operationen werden nach "zu leicht", "leicht", "normal", "hart" oder "unmöglich" eingestuft, basierend auf der Stärke deines Einsatzkommandos. *Bei Einsatz einer neuen Leuchtrakete, wir die Restzeit der alten ausgeblendet. *Kanonenboot-Waffen können nur noch nacheinander eingesetzt werden. *Nach einer Wartungspause kannst du für kurze Zeit keine Söldner oder Ressourcen-Basen angreifen. *Wenn du Dr. Terror ab Level 19 besiegst, bekommst du einen Kraftstein Kristall zusätzlich. *Geänderte Siegespunkt-Belohnung, Scherben statt Kristalle *Verlässt du dein Einsatzkommando während einer Operation, wirst du keine OP Belohnung erhalten. Cooleres Aussehen *Ein geenterter Frachter der Schwarzen Garde liefert deine OP Belohnung. *Der Vernichtungseffekt von Kraftkern und Kraftzellen wurden geändert *Zahnräder und Ventilatoren worden in Operationen eingeschaltet. *Neue Invasions- und Zerstörungsanimationen auf der Karte *Neue Angriffe laufen als Animationen auf der Operations Karte *Ein neuer Look für mehrere Gebäude Ausbaustufen: HQ (4, 5, 6, 17), Steinbruch (2, 4, 5), Eisenmine (2, 3, 5, 9), Sägewerk (7, 8, 9), Bildhauer (1, 2, 3, 4, 5), Kanone (11) und Raketenwerfer Verbesserungen der Benutzeroberfläche *Vorherige Operationen können in der Operations-Karte angezeigt werden. *Aktivitätsprotokoll zeigt dir nun neue Tauchstellen an. *Besuche die Basen der Mitglieder deines Einsatzkommandos aus dem Chat. *Sieh dir die Basen potenzieller neuer Mitglieder bei der Beitrittsanfrage an. *Schau dir die Einsatzkommandos deiner Freunde auf der Registerkarte Freunde an. *Name des Angreifers ist nun, wenn du eine Wiederholung siehst oder Zuschauer bist, gezeigt *Du musst deinen Angriff im Einsatzkommando nochmal bestätigen. Bonusmaterial: *Epischer Gewinner Sound ertönt, wenn du eine Operation, Dr. Terror ab Level 20 oder Lt. Hammerman besiegst Version 18.121.1 600px|link= Einsatzkommandos *Mit anderen Spielern zusammenarbeiten, chatten und Angriffe koordinieren Operationen *Gewagte Koop-Missionen gegen die Schwarze Garde planen und ausführen Verbesserungen *Coole Wettereffekte, Kanonenboot-Timer und viele neue Grafiken *Viele weitere nette Features, Optimierungen und Fehlerbehebungen! Version 17.104.1 600px Grafikverbesserungen *Magmainseln! Besiege die Schwarze Garde auf diesen vulkanischen Inseln und entdecke Magmakristalle *Neue Grafik für Ressourcenlager *Neue Grafik und Effekte bei Statuen *Grafikverbesserungen bei Abwehranlagen, einschließlich charakteristischen Fundamenten, damit Gebäude schneller gefunden werden können *Coole neue Effekte: Feindliche Hauptquartiere brennen jetzt, wenn sie Schaden nehmen; verbessertes Feuer bei Flammenwerfern; verbesserter Rauch bei Kanonenbooten *Raketenexplosionen und Boom-Kanonengeschosse hauen jetzt richtig rein! Verbesserungen der Benutzeroberfläche *Tägliche Pop-up-Übersicht ist jetzt noch informativer *Im Protokoll für Feindbewegungen wird sofort angezeigt, welche verlorenen Dörfer angegriffen werden können *Du kannst jetzt selbst während einer laufenden Verbesserung auf dein Arsenal zugreifen, um die Werte von Einheiten und Kosten für Verbesserungen zu prüfen (wir danken L3stat für den Vorschlag!) *Korrektur zur Information über Schaden pro Sekunde bei Raketenwerfer (wir danken Rudeman für die Verbesserung!) Änderungen bei Gameplay und Spielbalance *Bäume wachsen auf deiner Heimatinsel jetzt automatisch nach (wir danken allen für diesen Vorschlag!) *Falls nach der Zerstörung des feindlichen Hauptquartiers viele Gebäude übrig bleiben, explodieren diese jetzt früher *Neue Tauchstelle für Radar (Level 5) *Verbesserte NPC-Suche im Endspiel, keine schwachen Basen der Schwarzen Garde für Endspiel-Teilnehmer Außerdem gibt es Fehlerbehebungen und Optimierungen für ein schnelleres Laden sowie allgemein verbesserte Leistung! Version 15.57.1 Datei:Mai Update.png Untersee-Abenteuer *Tauche ab und suche nach Schätzen mit einem brandneuen U-Boot! *Finde Tauchstellen auf deiner Karte und entsende dein U-Boot, um versunkene Schätze zu bergen Schockmethode *Verpasse Angreifern einen ordentlichen Stoß mit dem Schockwerfer, einer neuen, erstklassigen Abwehranlage *Feindliche Truppen im Wirkungsbereich werden kurzzeitig gelähmt. Halte anstürmende Krieger auf! Für die Kriegsanstrengungen *Deine Bemühungen im Kampf gegen die Schwarze Garde werden jetzt täglich belohnt! Mehr Siegespunkte bringen dir eine höhere Belohnung ein *Neue besondere Siegesbelohnung für das Plündern der besten 3 Spieler auf der globalen Bestenliste Informationskrieg *Ein völlig neuer Tagesbericht unter „Feindbewegungen“ gibt an, wie oft deine Heimatbasis von Feinden erkundet, angegriffen oder geplündert wurde *Die Siegesbelohnung für eine feindliche Basis ist jetzt als Karten-Pop-up sichtbar, nachdem die Insel erkundet wurde *Die Siegespunkte eines Gegners sind jetzt bei der Erkundung sichtbar *Minenschaden ist jetzt bei der Erkundung sichtbar Eiszeit *Eine mysteriöse Kältewelle hat das Archipel erfasst. Alle Inseln im Norden sind jetzt von Eis überzogen *Eis-Kraftsteine erscheinen nur auf zugefrorenen Inseln *Verbesserte Inselgrafik Grafikverbesserungen *Neue Grafik für Raketenwerfer *Neue Grafik und optische Verbesserungen für Boom-Kanonen und Kanonen *Grafik- und Effektverbesserungen bei Maschinengewehren *Raketen von Raketenwerfern und Kanonenboot haben jetzt eine schlingernde Flugbahn Version 14.57.1 Grafikverbesserungen *Neue ITTL-2-Panzer mit verbesserten Grafiken, Animationen und Effekten! *Lebendigere Heimatbasis mit Animationen für Sägewerk, Steinbruch und Eisenbergwerk sowie Menschen, die Wohngebäude betreten und rauchende Schornsteine *Dörfer von Kual-Eingeborenen haben jetzt einen charakteristischen Stil *Neue Grafiken für Kual-Ressourcenschiffe *Neue Grafiken für Maschinengewehr und Boom-Mine Verbesserungen der Benutzeroberfläche *Mehr Informationen in neuen Pop-ups: Tippe ein Gebäude oder eine Truppenstatistik an, um mehr zu erfahren *Neuer glorreicher Siegesbildschirm! *Boom Beach ist jetzt in Japanisch und Türkisch verfügbar *Verbesserte Lesbarkeit: 1 und 7 sind leichter voneinander zu unterscheiden, die Textgröße auf dem iPhone wurde erhöht, weitere Schriftverbesserungen *Der Bestätigung für das Zurückfordern einer Statue wurde eine 3-sekündige Verzögerung hinzugefügt, um versehentliches Zurückfordern zu vermeiden Anpassungen der Spielbalance *Dr. Terror hat seine Regeneratoren verbessert: Er kann jetzt deutlich mehr Minen und starke Abwehranlagen produzieren! *Die Extrabelohnung für das Besiegen von Spielerbasen wurde etwas reduziert *Das Goldeinkommen von befreiten Kual-Dörfern wurde etwas reduziert *Schubdauer der Statuen bei Verteidigung auf 8 Stunden reduziert *Bei Benutzung von mehr als einem Kraftpulver für den Schub einer Statue werden die Schübe nacheinander aktiviert *Das Kraftsteinglitzern wurde von den Trümmern zerstörter Gebäude entfernt *Eine besondere Belohnung von drei Kristallen wurde für die Zerstörung der Basis des Spielers mit dem höchsten Highscore hinzugefügt! Fehlerbehebungen *Das Einloggen führt jetzt nicht mehr zu weniger Invasionen der Schwarzen Garde *Zahlreiche andere Fehlerbehebungen und Optimierungen! 'Version 12.18.1' (07. März 2014) Visual and interface improvements: *New combat interface! *Hammerman's HQ now teased behind clouds *Lots of new and improved graphics *Sniper Tower health bar fixed Game and balance changes: *New reward calculation for Dr. Terror's bases *Flamethrower damage over time no longer burns after enemy HQ is destroyed Bug fixes and optimizations: *Fixed crash bug when clicking on a battle log item at the same time the battle log screen is closing *Fixed bug where pressing the unit info button while the screen was closing caused the game to crash *Fixed bug where game could crash when going to sleep mode *Fixed bug where scouting after finding a new opponent was directed to old opponent's base *Various other bug fixes and optimizations 'Version 11.53.1' (28. Februar 2014) Visual and interface improvements *New spiffy style for our User Interface! *New heart-pounding combat music *Brand new help and support system Removed camera shake from most explosions Game and balance changes *Better defense upgrades when you capture a Resource base *Upgrading the Sculptor now gives Power Powder *Attack Statue boost time increased from 1h to 3h *Tuned Free Island gold production *Increased resource rewards from beating Dr. Terror's bases *New high level Blackguard bases, tweaks to existing bases *Enemy invasions stop after 14 hours of not logging in the game Cool technical stuff *Battery saving feature when player is idle *Lots of performance optimizations and bug fixes 'Version 10.24.1' (05. Februar 2014) Lots of changes under the hood! Performance and interface improvements, visual tweaks and bug fixes. 'Version 9.21.1' (28. Januar 2014) Game and balance changes *New unit! The Medic keeps your troops on the fight *Reclaiming a Masterpiece now yields Power Powder *Power Powder temporarily doubles the power of any Statue *Fifty new Blackguard bases *Hammerman's HQ #4 completly overhauled *Blackguard bases now give better victory rewards *Enemy Activity log now stores more battle replays *Troop training costs decreased Visual and interface improvements *Local Leaderboards: who's the best Boom Commander in your area? *Troop, weapon and mine info now viewable during Combat Academy upgrade or research *You can now add more troops to the Landing Craft loading queue if you lost troops during loading *Cool new effects for Cannons, the Tank and Medkit *Artifact screen improved * Glittering debris now reveals a crystal to be looted Also lots of bug fixes and other improvements! 'Version 8.18.1 '(30. Dezember 2013) New features and additions *discover Ice, Magma and Dark Crystals and use them to craft new Statues *new Gunboat ability: protect your troops with a Smoke Screen *new Dr. Terror schedule and achievement *50 new single player level Balance changes *destroying Resource Bases no longer yields Crystals *Masterpieces are now limited to one per bonus type *changing to a less expensive troop type now refunds the gold difference *Headquarters upgrades to level 5 and higher now have Experience level requirements 'Version 6.44.1' (05. Dezember 2013) New feature: Dr. Terror *new enemy boss appears weekly for a limited time *beat as many levels as you can *increasing challenge and rewards *can you beat the evil genius? Balance changes *Tank and Warrior rebalanced to make all troops more viable in mid-high level gameplay *deploying Tanks now costs 2 energy per Tank *attack cost decreased, and recouped in victory reward (excluding Resource Bases) *Resource Base victory rewards rebalanced Interface improvements *added fireworks to victory screen *bonus rewards displayed when scouting and preparing for attack *tweaked flow between home base, map and scouting or attack Also graphics improvements, bug fixes and new content! 'Version 5.20.1 '(25. November 2013) Balance changes *Boom Mine (formerly known as Tank Mine) does double damage to Tanks, damage to infantry units reduced *Boss level difficulty, rewards and experience levels adjusted *Gold production boost from statues now affects the gold income from freed villages *You can now find a new player opponent to replace a player base on your map after 22 hours *You now have a chance to get two Victory Points when you beat a Blackguard base Visual improvements *Flare (formerly known as Signal Smoke) now visible through trees *New and improved landing crafts. Your troops will love them! *Added idle animations to make the game world livelier *New sparkly water Interface improvements *Enemy Activity log revamped *Improved statue info screen, added info about Statue cap upgrades Also several bug fixes and new enemy bases! 'Version 4.14.1 '(18. November 2013) Balance changes *Decreased cost of entry level Riflemen and early attacks - Added a base reward for winning an attack against a Mercenary base *Rocket Launcher now switches targets in a smaller area Visual improvements *Enemy Activity screen made more readable on iPhone and iPod - Maximum zoom level increased on iPhone and iPod *Seagulls are fed, happy and active Also several bug fixes and new content! Kategorie:Updates